the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ItIsAmazing/Fanfic - Season 4 Episode 1
Hello ok so this is my new fanfic series. NOTE: Dexter, Erin, Cassie, and Sophia are not featured in this series. House of Welcome Anubis House KT: Hey, I'm back. Eddie: Hey KT *hugs her* Patricia: Hey KT *waves* KT: Hey Patricia. Alfie and Willow walk in. Fabian: Well, isn't it getting very couply in here? Willow: You bet *kisses Alfie* Amber walks in Amber: Hello everyone what did I miss last year? Patricia: Amber! Eddie: Hey, you're back? Amber: Yeah, they kicked me out of fashion school so here I am. Fabian: Wait they kicked you out of fashion school? Amber: Yeah long story. Alfie: Oh, Amber's back? Amber: That's all you're going to say? Give me a kiss, Alfie. Willow: SQUEEEE Amber's back!!! Amber: *rolls eyes* Hey Willow. Alfie: Amber can we talk alone in the kitchen please? Amber: Sure. They both go in the kitchen Victor's Office Victor: They're back Corbierre, now what needs to be done must be done. Kitchen Amber: Yeah what's up? Alfie: Umm, you see since you left.. Amber: Uh-huh Alfie: I started dating Willow Amber: Oh... why? Alfie: Because I thought you weren't coming back, but now that you're here, can we just be friends? Amber: Sure I guess. Willow comes in Willow: I hope I'm not interrupting anything I just... Amber: You kinda were but whatever I'll just go and let you two have a nice couply life *leaves* Willow: So I was thinking we should have a party to celebrate the beginning of the year. Alfie: Oh really? Great I guess. Eddie's Room Eddie: Alright, so are we still Sibuna. KT: Yeah Patricia: Ugh *rolls eyes* Fabian: Shh. Eddie: Ok now we just... where's Amber and Alfie? Patricia: Alfie wanted to speak with Amber in the kitchen. Amber: *enters* Oh is this a Sibuna meeting!!! Everyone: Shhh! Amber: Sorry. Patricia: So, Eddie, what is this for? I mean no mystery is even going on Eddie: Uh... yeah, So umm I guess we could just... Patricia: Why did you say that in a sarcastic tone. Fabian: Patricia, do you think everything is a sarcastic tone? Patricia: *gives dirty look* Eddie: Look, I saw Victor talking to Mr. Sweet earlier today Flashback Victor: Eric, we only have an amount of time before we need to do it. Mr. Sweet: But why can't we just find another way? Victor: Because, he's your son Eric, he trusts you. Mr. Sweet: So you're saying... Victor: Let time pass, we must not let our Patron down Eric. Eddie's Room Eddie: That's all I heard. There was a knock on the door, Joy came in with Mara. Joy: Patricia, we kinda need to talk to you. Patricia: I'm kinda busy... Mara: No this is more important. Patricia: Fine... *looks at Sibuna*... Sorry. *leaves* Fabian: So if your dad and Victor want you... Eddie: Then we gotta find out what they want me for. Fabian: That's not quite what I was going to say but... Amber: Boring. I'm gonna go see what Patricia's up to with Joy and Mara. KT: Wait. Looks like it just the 3 of us now. The next day School (Class) Miss Bynston: Hello everyone I'm Miss Bynston your new teacher for History. Patricia: Why do we still have to have history? Miss Bynston: Because History is a very important course. And in my class there will be politeness, understood? Patricia: Yes. *sighs under her breath* Miss Bynston: Anyways, since most of you were here last year, can you tell me about last year's History class. Eddie: Yeah, our last history teacher isn't here anymore because of an "incident" Miss Bynston: What happened? Fabian: Uh... long story. Amber: Oh you mean Miss Denby? What happened to her? Eddie: Stuff. Patricia: A LOT of stuff you missed Amber. Miss Bynston: Anyways... Mr. Sweet: *enters* Sorry to bother, but I need to see Eddie in my office. Eddie: Why? Mr. Sweet: You'll see. Patricia: Wait. He asked why, so tell him why. Mr. Sweet: Patricia, detention. Patricia: Why? Mr. Sweet: For telling me what to do. Victor: *enters* Move! You are coming with me boy! *points at Eddie* To be continued Category:Blog posts